Solus Spero
Solus Spero is the son of Carter Spero, and Grandson of Marik Spero. He is one of the last remaining monks of The Pacem Order, a group of Saradominist monks founded in the Third Age, sworn to protect the Kingdoms of Gielnor from realm threatining enemies. Solus has been recently active in the Kingdom of Kandarin, he seeks to restore his Order and is currently studying at the Aren Arcane Institute in Yanille to help with his endeavors. History Fifth Age Early Childhood Born around some time in the Fifth Age, Solus Spero was born under Grandmaster Carter Spero and his mother, Jane Spero. He had a mostly boring childhood growing up, studying the laws of Diastrom for all of his young life, though he had made friends with his cousins, Sindor'ler Hefin-Spero the son of the Grandmaster before Carter, Glock Spero the son of Izaya, and Jewell Spero the daughter of Rebecca. Together they studied the laws of Diastrom, and in their free time they conversed, trained hand to hand combat, and just hung out. It was with the disappearance of the three siblings of Marik, is when Solus life began to change to the more adventurous type. Teenage Years The four cousins after having studied the laws of The Pacem Order, and trained in the basic arts of melee and magic were ready for their trials to become full fledged members of the Order. Solus was sixteen years old at the time of his trials, the Grandmaster gave each of the four of them a task to complete, if they could do it they were to be considered Pacem Monks. Solus was given the task of locating the Armor of his forefather, he was given five days worth supply of food and water and had five days to complete the mission. Solus knew most of his Order's lore and history, he knew that Diastrom's Temple was located in the far north, near the original site of the God Wars. Equipping his best winter gear, the sixteen year old set off on his journey, encountering various wildlife, monsters, and a harsh environment on the way up there. It took Solus four days to reach his destination, he was tired and cold when he arrived to the decimated Temple. The boy walked into the Third Age Temple, what he found was two main chambers and a few hallways. There was debris everywhere and dried up blood, there were six faint glyphs though that were Ancient Saradominist in nature, he figured he could use Diastrom's Temple for further use in the future. Though, when he tried to enter the second chamber to retrieve the Armor He was riddled with a question, "What is the most powerful ability man has?" Solus could not answer as he sifted through academic answers, he heard a voice behind him as his father Carter had shadowed him the entire time on his journey. The Grandmaster smiled as he told Solus the answer, he gave the boy the title of 'Pacem Monk' though he told him they'd leave their forefather's armor here for now, until the time was right. The Ascension to Grandmaster At the age of twenty two years old, Carter Spero claims that he is growing too old to lead The Pacem Order, though he had a bit of fight left in him. Carter decided he was to fight in the Battle of Lumbridge. The ritual commenced, crowning Solus the new Grandmaster of the Order, due to his tactical genius even among The Spero. His father left, and the Fifth Age came to a close. The four cousins went their own separate ways, each seeking to individuals out to help restore their order, Solus traveled to the Kingdom of Kandarin, Sindor'ler to the Elven lands, Glock to the Kingdom of Asgarnia, and Jewell to the Kingdom of Misthalin. The Sixth Age arrives with the death of Guthix, bringing Solus to the present day. Sixth Age Meeting The Aren After the Second Aren Civil War, Solus heard about The Aren re-opening their Institutes in Kandarin. Thinking to himself that perhaps learning various branches of magics will help him restore The Pacem Order, Solus met Freyl Aren, the brother of Vynriette Aren. He took interest in what the Arch Mage had to say, and traveled to Yanille to enroll in the Aren Arcane Institute establish there. He is currently enrolled at the Aren Arcane Institute, learning Magic Reversal Curses, Alchemy, and Enchantments. Solus hopes to revive The Pacem Order in the near future, he also met a teenage boy by the name of Hektor Everric. Together the two agreed to create a pair of flying boots, Solus worked on the enchantments so that the boots can sustain flight properly, while Hektor created the design and mechanical workings for the boots. Returning to his Roots A fierce wind blew at the bottom of the mountain that Diastrom's Temple was secluded in. The snow picked up as a violent blizzard covered the area, though this did not stop Solus Spero from achieving his goal. He began the trek up the mountain, leaving a set of footprints in the snow that covered up as fast as they were made. The Pacem Monk was not alone though, he turned to see a boy with yellow eyes and pale skin, he claimed to be from Martin Spero's line, though Solus knew there was no one by that name that had ever existed in his Order, therefore he was immediately cautious of the boy. He said his name was Philip, Solus believed he could trap the boy so he allowed him to travel with him to Diastrom's Temple. As they made their way up the mountain, Solus noticed Philip was carrying a large broadsword that had a wild and uncontrolled aura of magic to it, causing him to be more skeptical of the false Spero. They eventually reached the top of the mountain where Diastrom's Temple was said to be, but it was merely a tent. All seemed hopeless before Solus entered the tent, uncovering a secret entrance into his forefather's temple, he and Philip descended down the ladder and into the entrance room. It was strange though, torches had already been lit inside but Philip seemed to pay no mind, Solus began to lecture the boy on Spero history as they entered the second room which had seven glyphs that radiated a faint magical aura. Six of the glyphs were in an outer circle and a seventh one was in the center, Solus knew this was his chance to trap the boy-lich, while he was lecturing the kid he told him to go read the seventh glyph in the center this is when he sprung his trap. In one swift movement, Solus activated the seven glyphs, as he had set this trap up days prior to Philip and him venturing into the temple. The boy revealed his true nature as he split open a rift in reality itself with his broadsword, Riftwave. Solus then escaped to the second chamber deeper underground, Philip's plans thwarted, escaped as well. As Solus entered the second chamber, he had found what he was seeking. The Armor of Diastrom Spero, created out of a Copper/Silver mesh so it has much magic fluidity. Though, it was merely ceremonial at this point. After Solus had retrieved the armor, he made Cadava Aren aware of the situation of Philip Aren. Solus then learned there were many more threats to the realm other than Philip, so first thing was first. Solus Spero went to go enchant the Armor of Diastrom Spero. Retrieving Stormclaw A light breeze blew through Northern Kandarin as Solus stared at the ruins of Pacem Keep. It was the home of the Pacem Order during the Fourth Age, assaulted by Thorvald Souleater. It is where Marik Spero made his final stand, and saved his three brothers. Solus detected a high amount of necrotic energies, and elemental energies within the Pacem Keep, though like always he was not alone. A mysterious Aren showed up wearing goggles and a mask, the two engaged in conversation as the Aren revealed to be quite the expert in the art of portalmancy. As the two went further and further into the Keep, the memories of wisps danced through their minds, revealing the battle between Marik Spero and Thorvald Souleater. Solus Spero and the Aren, who revealed himself to be Rick the Silent, eventually reached the top of the ruined Keep, where Solus found his grandfather's prized staff, Stormclaw. It was comprised of the very life anima of Marik Spero, which is why it was so powerful. Able to conjure raging thunderstorms and tempests if one can master it. Solus claimed the staff for himself, and decided that Pacem Keep needed some remodeling. Reviving Tesla Aren This was a strange occurrence, Solus was approached by a worshipper of Tesla Aren at his own Keep. The man made him a proposition, test out his newfound power by aiding him in the revival of his master. Solus agreed but on a set of conditions, they could not do it at Pacem Keep. They instead traveled to his forefather's old temple in Kandarin somewhere, where Solus provided the power source for the soul of Tesla Aren to be conduited into the followers body, it was revealed Tesla Aren is immortal so long as he has a host body. Solus though, fearing what he had done quickly escaped Diastrom's Temple as Tesla set up various odd spells inside the temple. The Coronation of the Queen The day had finally arrived, High King Axel Vekon the IV was handing over the Kingdom of Arenvale to the daughter of Marcus Aren and Rebecca Spero, her name was Vynriette Aren. Lord High Inquisitor Chris Aren was the one who officiated the coronation ceremony, while Solus simply attended. He remained silent for most of the time, until the coronation was over where he was summoned specifically by the new crowned Queen to her court. Solus approached the throne of Vynriette Aren, where she had asked him various questions. Questioning his political experience, how loyal he was to the Aren and so forth. He replied with honest answers, he was more of a spiritual man than a political one. This is when she appointed Solus the Duke of Yanille, in an unexcpected turn of events. She then ordered him and Tesla Aren to investigate another matter, a sect of druids had been discovered living in the southern Kandarin region. The Oaken Guild It was a unique pair Queen Vynriette ordered to go on the mission, Tesla Aren and Solus Spero made their way into the forest outside of Yanille. Heading north as they discussed reversal magics for a few minutes before finally arriving at their destination. There was a couple outside, a man with a ginger beard and a woman who wore leaves as clothes, they radiated nature energies in Solus' eyes, he also sensed a great natural anima beneath the grotto that the druidic couple resided in. Tesla Aren greeted them as the Oaken Guild, descendants of Riveroak, the third son of Aren the Mage who followed the teachings of his father, keeping the balance within himself and in nature. Tesla and Solus made their way inside the grotto, where they were greeting with a beautiful, lush valley but in the center was a giant willow tree and a skeleton melded into its bark, the willow tree's anima was fading quickly. Tesla then ordered Solus to summon their lunch, Solus hesitant at first did what he was told, though instead of summoning food, their grand uncle, Luminaero Riveroak was brought back into the world of the living as the willow tree was restored to life as well. The man had a beard comprised of vines, Solus began to question Riveroak about keeping the balance and what Diastrom Spero was like, this is when Riveroak discovered that Diastrom was not truly dead. Witnessing the second battle that occurred between he and Galethorn, Diastrom split his soul into four aspects before he died, sending them across the far reaches of Gielnor, though one resided in Solus' Armor. It was the Aspect of Conviction, it overpowered Solus for a brief moment as Diastrom and Riveroak embraced as brothers, exchanging a few words, Diastrom agreed that he would help Solus locate his other aspects and find a new body. With that, Solus regained his body, eventually figuring out what had transpired during that time. He and Tesla Aren went to report what had happened to the Queen of Arenvale. Reporting to Brickforce Tower Solus arrived at the site of Brickforce Tower's construction site, he told Vynriette and Freyl the entire story of what had transpired among him, Tesla, and Riveroak. He told them that the third son of Aren had a sect of druids that still followed his teachings and that Riveroak himself had been brought back from the dead. Solus conversed with Vynriette and Freyl about their various histories, until Vynriette had paperwork to attend to, leaving only Freyl Aren and Solus Spero. The two began to discuss their methods and theories on Alchemy, Freyl practically falling in love with the Pacem Monk, they made their separate ways as Solus headed to the Wizard's Guild in an attempt to find any information on his forefather, Diastrom Spero. A Man's Greatest Ability The thunderstorm was a perfect backdrop, the lightning cracking across the northern Kandar sky. Thunderous booms rolling over the Arandar Mountains, the slopes had been made slippery due to the heavy rains. There stood Solus Spero somewhere in the Arandar Mountains, he had tracked down a place of importance to the Pacem Order, it dated back all the way to the Third Age. He reluctantly accepted the company of a certain Janus Spero-Aren, the Lord Keeper under Janet Aren's time. The two traveled into a secret entrance of the Mountains, revealing a large inner chamber that consisted of four pillars. Each belonging to the first four eldest sons of Aren; Galethorn, Diastrom, Riveroak, and William. Solus elaborated on some history of the chamber, before pulling a lever in the center of the room, opening the door to the second chamber as dust billowed into the first chamber. An old man garbed in a nice suit, a dragonstone amulet, and a cane emerged. He had snow white hair, liver spots on his hands and face and shared the spectral vision of the Spero's. He revealed himself to be an aged Carter Spero, Solus' father. Carter had an enhanced spectral vision that saw the very nature of Solus' and Janus' souls, Janus was revealed to be the son of Vincent Spero, the Warrior and brother of Marik, Syren, and Mason Spero. Carter gifted Janus with his father's blade known as Fury, and he imparted his final words to Solus, asking if he remember his trials when he was just a boy? Solus on the verge of tears said yes, Carter asking 'What is the greatest ability man has?' Having gave Solus the answer long ago, Carter repeated it. 'To love one's family, lay their life down for them. To live for them, to die for them. For what good is Knowledge if there is no one to cherish and protect them with it.' With this Carter died, delivering his soul to Saradomin but not before gifting his son with his amulet, which housed the Aspect of Diastrom's Hope. Solus was flooded with memories once more about his great grandfather, as he now has attained Diastrom's Conviction and Hope. He headed to the Kingdom of Arenvale to report what had happened to Queen Vynriette. The Queen of Two Bloodlines The Pacem Monk made his way to the castle of Arenvale, seeing Vynriette, Malik Grest, and a boy known as Daemon Aren. It was strange Solus sensed a purified aura of Demyx Aren within the boy, Solus reported to the Queen about his encounter with Janus and with his father Carter Spero. Revealing to the Queen he plans to gather all the Aspects of Diastrom so that he can learn all he can from his forefather and provide a new body for him. He has located the third Aspect of Diastrom, it was whispered to be in Rebecca Spero's possession inside of her tome. Solus heads to Araxxi Tower so that he may let his Aunt know of her brother's fate and all that has transpired in the past few weeks. The Daughter of Marik Spero The Duke of Yanille, Solus had arrived at Araxxi Tower in the northern Arandar Mountains. He embraced his Aunt with tears in his eyes as he linked his mind with her, whispering his father's final words to her. She had heard his philosophy before and saw the Amulet of Carter on Solus' neck, they both cried and hugged each other. Solus shared with her the information of the Oaken Guild, Carter Spero's demise, and the Aspects of Diastrom Spero. He then revealed to her that the third Aspect was within her very book that she studied lunar magics in, she offered him a challenge in return for the book. Solus had to save Rebecca's friend, Angela Aren from the clutches of a witch within Mortanyia, though he soon discovered she wasn't talking about a witch at all. She was talking about Ovilium Skalov. Encountering a Vyre Solus traveled across the River Salve, he was a Saradominist Monk entering into the heart of darkness. He made his way towards Castle Skalov, where he knew Ovilium was holding Angela captive. Though the Lady Vyre was not alone, she was accompanied by another Vyre by the name of Domina, and the man Ren. Ovilium saw Solus approach in his forefather's armor, her eyes widenening she remembered Diastrom from the God Wars, repeating 'You.' The two had fought on the battlefield at one point during the God Wars, though there is no definite winner between their duel, it is rumored Diastrom won as he had only ever last to one man, his brother Galethorn Aren. The Vyre requested she give her something in return for the freedom of Angela Aren, Solus offered himself as tribute, but she declined claiming she desired the staff of Marik Spero, Stormclaw. After some indecision, Solus agrees but before he removes the anima of Marik Spero from the staff while Ovilium was busy with Domina and Ren, he placed a false 'power' within the staff to make it seem powerful still. Though she would only be able to conjure one storm before the staff dissipates, Ovilium order Domina and Ren to kill Solus and toss him over the Salve after the trade was completed, though Solus knew not to trust the Vyre, he quickly bolted out of the castle with Angela in his arms. Teleporting away once he got out of the area of the teleportation block she had casted. He headed to Araxxi Tower to deliver Angela Aren to his aunt, Rebecca Spero. The Truth Revealed After arriving at Araxxi Tower safely with Angela Aren, Solus placed her in the chair nearest to Rebecca. It was found out Angela was actually treated kindly by her Vyrelady master, though that was not the matter at hand. Angela and Rebecca began to discuss a failed summoning ritual that Rebecca performed in her younger years, having summoned a very powerful Alyroth Demon that escaped her. Solus was given Rebecca's tome as the Aspect of Diastrom's Intelligence merged into his soul, revealing more memories. It was discovered that in the second duel between Galethorn and Diastrom, the demon known as Ulti'onem the Betrayer ensured the Aren's victory by cleaving off Diastrom's arm. Diastrom uttered two phrases in the language of power before his death, the first phrase splitting his soul into the four aspects and sending them across Gielnor before Galethorn struck him down, the second phrase banishing Ulti'onem back to the dimension of Infernus. Though, as stated before in Rebecca's younger years sometime in the Fifth Age, the demon she had summoned and lost control of was Ulti'onem the Betrayer. Solus declared that the demon must be found along with the last Aspect of Diastrom's soul, though before departing he told his aunt the situation of her youngest daughter, that he was going to bring Jewell Spero home. Preparing for War This time it was Solus who met with Chief Advisor Grest, after informing him the City of Yanille had become prosperous economically under his leadership, he told the man he had found his uncle. Izaya Spero had been captured by a Vyrelord in Morytania when he was defending the Lordship of the North Coast from vampyres. Solus made a battleplan that involved five hundred soldiers, and docking in the infamous island of Mos Le Harmless. Chief Advisor Grest gave Solus his blessings as Solus and Freyl met up, telling the Lord Archmage he's going to need a lot of silver sickles produced. After this, the Duke met with the acting leader of the Myreque, Misaldi Icau. The group was skeptical of him at first, and after much debating and discussion a new plan was revised. Solus will instead only bring fifty soldiers, and will establish a small garrison in Port Phasmays. Solus has sent a letter to Freyl Aren and Mallik Grest informing them of his new plan. Occupation of Port Phasmatys A militia private sat in the Crow's Nest, he yelled down to the main deck below. He and about fifty-five other individuals were aboard the warship known as Mallakai. Freyl Aren conjured the mist to hide the ship as they approached from the north. Solus and Terenas Haven stood on the commander's deck, they had finally arrived. Solus, Terenas Haven, Freyl Aren, Cyrus Amberose, and Kimi'Mela walked onto the Port Phasmays pier, the militia soldiers unloaded the cargo which consisted of preserved food, armor, and components to create blessed flails. They met with Misaldi Icau and Proteus, two members of the Myreque. They discussed the details in their temporary base of operations, a warehouse in Phasmays. Solus and his small militia force occupied the port, gave the Myreque their share of food, armor, and weapons. They discussed the training regime for the men, and the plan to find Izaya Spero and his sword, Valor. The Myreque then departed, both the parties agreeing to help each other to the best of their abilities. The Soul of the Second Born After a small investigation in the settlement on Canifis, along with the prior information we had already gathered in our Duke's adventures, we have three suspects that are to be considered armed and dangerous, but may know the whereabouts of a certain Izaya Spero and his blade, Valor. Following up the investigation into the local vampyres that show their faces in Canifis. Terenas had taken on the disguise of a 'werewolf' because there's no way he could pass for a vampyre. After further investigation he has met three vampyres who know not his true identity, Ovilum Skalov, Seline Draculea, and Domina Draculea. With rumors of the Vyrelord, Ezio Nylsugo. he did not know if any of them tie into the disappearance of Izaya, but surely they know. The men have begun to learn the basics of wielding the flails, though more progress is certainly needed. Though he beared news, he also beared grave news. Their numbers grow, they've turned a Meiyerditch citizen into a sniveling juvenile. Intending to gain their trust by playing the role of a 'blood farmer.' After the investigation work, the Duke himself showed himself at the bar. He found the man responsible for the death of his uncle, and where his blade resided. Solus put up quite the fight against the Vyrelord, think his name was Ezio Nylsugo. And he rightly pissed off the Draculea Coven, much to dismay sure.ly They marched south in the night, while the Vyres and werewolves were unaware. Had to kill a few of them that tried to attack them, probably around forty of them or so. And what a little treasure they came across, the sniveling juvenile that Ovilum Skalov had turned, they captured him and took him to an old ruin in southern Morytania, hoping Ovilum would come to us. What do you know? This same ruin, I think that's Izaya's sword, and well...his skeletal body. They'll all pay for what they've done Commander Icau, the soul is complete. The Vyrelady, Ovilum eventually showed up, she didn't take us a serious threat. I had her boy's neck wrapped around a silvthril chain. Solus knew the plan though, she had sixty seconds to get a piece of Blisterwood, or the Vyre boy dies. Well she waited until the count of two, so Terenas caught her by surprise. Broke the leeches neck and ripped the head from his shoulders, think it got caught on my chain when they teleported away. If the plan went accordingly, the boys detonated the explosives, knowing they weren't gonna make it back home. Those are the men they fight for, assuming the Myreque will no longer have doings with Yanille after this stunt, but be assured. They will be back for that Blisterwood, and the death of any Vyre that threatens the free people of the Hallowlands. Abilities * Spectral Vision - The ability to see magical auras around all living creatures, as well as being able to see life anima flow through all living things. * Enhanced Thought Process - Through the blessing of Saradomin, Diastrom and his Spero blood line are able to learn any form of combat, lore, or anything else of the like at a rapid pace. Example; it only took Marik a week to become an adept in the art of Air Magic. * Fortified Mind - The ability of having one's mind like a fortress, Lunar Mages, Cerebralmancers, and any mind mages of the like would find that attempting to enter a Spero's mind will prove very difficult. A good example of this being, A Spero's Mind is similar to that of a fort built entirely of steel. * Magic Reversal Curses - During Solus time spent at the Aren Arcane Institute, he has been studying Tesla Aren's curses. He has developed words that he can apply to certain curses, making it quick and useful in battle. This curses are meant to reverse or combat magic in an unconventional way. * Alchemy - The second art Solus wished to learn, Alchemy. A power or process that changes or transforms the nature of an object. Such as transmuting base metals into gold. * Enchantments - The third art Solus studied at the Aren Arcane Institute, Enchantments. An incantation or enchantment, providing a charm or spell to be infused into various objects, weapons, and armor. Appearance and Equipment Solus Spero stand at 6'0 even and weighs 190 lbs of lean muscle, His hair is black and always tied in a samurai bun when he's in public. His eyes glow white due to his spectral vision, in his casual outfit he is garbed in his Monk robes, which consist of blue and white robes, blue gloves, blue boots, and his holy symbol of Saradomin hanging around his neck. When he is in combat, he unequips the holy symbol, and dons his Armor of Diastrom Spero, which he enchanted to be able to use a limited amount of Magic Reversal Curses without using his own power. Armor of Diastrom Spero - ''Worn in the Third Age by Diastrom Spero during the God Wars, the armor was thought to be lost after his duel with Galethorn. Solus Spero recently located and acquired his forefather's armor, enchanting it with the ability to use a limited amount of Magic Reversal Curses without expending his own power. It was recently discovered the Aspect of Diastrom's Conviction had resided in the Armor, and has infused itself within Solus' soul. Until Solus can find the other three aspects, and a new vessel for his forefather. ''Amulet of Carter - A dragonstone amulet belonging to his father, Solus infused the remaining life anima of Marik Spero into the amulet after giving Ovilium a weakened Stormclaw. Aspect of Conviction ''- Diastrom Spero's Aspect of Conviction. During the God Wars of the Third Age, Diastrom had a great physical strength that derived from his ferocity to defend his beliefs at all costs, he believed that order must be maintained within the Kingdoms and the peace was to be kept at the expense of anything. This Aspect grants great physical strength. ''Aspect of Hope ''- Diastrom Spero's Aspect of Hope, During the God Wars as he attempted to defend Hallowvale from the pressing Zamorakian forces coming from the east, and the Zarosian forces coming from the north, he rallied his few hundred Saradomin crusaders and spear headed the assault on Galethorn Aren. This Aspect grants great physical and magical endurance. ''Aspect of Intelligence - Found within the Tome of Rebecca Spero, this aspect contains the calculating genius and tactical mind of Diastrom Spero, able to be calm in any situation and can find a weakness in his enemies given enough time. It grants an enlightened form of thinking, more words of power, and a very well fortified mind. Trivia * Solus Spero is the son of Carter Spero, and the Grandson of Marik Spero. * He greets most people he meets a traditional monk bow. * He is a pacifist, until truly provoked. * He is one of the last four remaining monks of The Pacem Order. * He is the half-brother of Howl Aren. Category:Aren Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Magic Category:Modern Magic user Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Yanille